Void
Void is a world and concept of End War Online. Lore Void is the result of the creation of the concept of Nothingness, due to The Four Lords leaving the world of Eden to begin the Age of Growth. Void itself lies in a state of both existence and non-existence, being the literal concept of Nothingness, despite the concept itself being something that exists, where Nothingness itself does not. Void represents the eventual fading away of all of Creation, and will eventually consume the universe and send it back into the Chaos it was born from to begin the cycle of Creation over. There is only one being other than Nephilim known to be able to safely traverse Void without any repurcussions, being Lord Knight Falken, using his special soulcraft, Voidwalker, though he was not able to actually control it. Overview Void by itself technically does not exist. However, when one enters Void, a world is created with them within the concept of Nothingness. This world is nearly impossible to escape from, but it is possible for anyone to escape once inside, and does not require a certain level of power to escape once inside, though it does take a certain level of power to enter in the first place. Escape is possible as the person entering Void is the only thing inside the realm that actually exists, though there's no real surefire way to escape, nor is there any guarantee that the person inside won't be trapped forever and left to rot away. Void seems to in some ways reflect the person of the one inside it, sometimes showing images and sounds that relate to the person's personality, memories, thoughts, or feelings. Void itself cannot exist within our reality, as it follows completely different laws that cause our normal laws of science to break down. Void can, however, exist within the Souls of certain individuals, manifesting within them. People with Void within them have the ability to bring Void into physical reality, allowing them to manifest Void into a physical thing within the world, though for the most part the Void will be destroyed by the natural laws of physics that govern the universe. The exception to this rule was during The First Void Insurrection, when Void began rewriting the laws of the universe, threatening to completely destroy Creation as we know it. Since Void exists everywhere and nowhere at once, it can be brought into reality anywhere in the universe from anywhere at any time. For the most part, only Void Avatars are able to have Void manifested within them without being dangerously unstable, but some other Nephilim, and even some Hybrids are able keep Void bound within their Souls, though this is extremely dangerous and runs the risk of killing the person in question. An unnaturally high degree of soul control is necessary to contain Void within one's own soul without being consumed by it. Time in Void does not seem to exist, at least in a linear way as it would to us. Instead, Void seems to exist across time, being present in every point in, before, and after time all at once. Theoretically, this would allow experienced Void users, such as Void Avatars, to traverse time almost effortlessly, allowing them to master Time Alter, though this has never been done before. Additionally, since Void exists everywhere and nowhere at once, it is simple enough for a Void user to traverse Void to appear anywhere in Creation at any given time instantaneously, allowing one to master Space Alter as well. Abilities Harnessing the power of Void is possible, but extremely dangerous. It has been shown that no being other than Void Avatars are able to naturally harness its true potential without some sort of medium to process it through, whether it be a soul catalyst, or one's own soul. The ability to control Void is often dependent on one's ability to conceptualize nothingness. Those who are unable to understand the concept will be rejected and most likely killed by Void as a result. This holds very true to Void Avatars. Though Void is considered by many to technically be a Soulcraft attribute, the power of Void does not come from the Soul, it is only manipulated by it, therefore abilities involving Void are not Soulcraft at all, and are completely separate concepts. Void Avatar Among the Nephilim, there exists, the Void Avatar, who has the ability to freely utilize the full power of Void, suffering less repurcussions from doing so, and having a higher level of ability than all others with it, being able to gain complete dominion over Void over time. The first Void Avatar, Cyratel, was shown to have complete mastery over the powers of Void, utilizing his unique Persona, Erebus, to bring about The First Void Insurrection. During this event, Cyratel displayed world-destroying ability with Void, able to manifest Void into physical reality with ease, allowing him to cause destruction on a catastrophic scale. The Nephilim Yamato Haseo is the Second Void Avatar, and is destined to bring about The Second Void Insurrection. His affinity with Void is evident in his abilities, and it is known that Void has manifested within him, and that he has a firm grasp on the concept of Nothingness. Void Users Cyratel - Told to be the most powerful user of Void ever known. The First Void Avatar held complete and total control over the powers of Void, able to easily manifest it into physical reality in order to incur The First Void Insurrection, threatening to destroy all Creation. Jack Callahan - Known to have once fallen into Void under unknown circumstances. The abilities he gained because of this are unknown, as he is forbidden to use them except during emergencies. Yamato Haseo - The Second Void Avatar. Yamato Haseo holds complete and total dominion over Void, as did his predecessor. Though currently inexperienced, his powers with Void rival that of the former Demon King, Samael, even after Samael's thousands of years of learning to harness Void for himself. Samael - Trapped within a prison of Void deep within Hell near the end of the Nephilim Purge by the Nephilim Tyrael. Samael was injured by a Void-based attack from Tyrael before being bound within a prison made of Void, allowing Samael to slowly adapt to Void over thousands of years after. He is now a skilled practitioner of Void, but is unable to utilize its full extent from within the confines of his boundaries. Tyrael - Possessed some control over Void. She held more power over Void than most, but was still limited in its use. Her recessive Persona, Omegus, utilized Void in its abilities. She was able to imprison Archdemon Samael in a prison of Void. Tyrael reached one of the highest levels of Void control possible for a Nephilim outside a Void Avatar. Category:EWO World Category:Ishimura Elite Category:EWO Terminology